


Birthday Wishes

by Pennywiser135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Birthday Sex, Embarassed Sam, Fluff, Impala, John is a bad father, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Winchesters (Supernatural), bj, blowjob, handjobs, hj - Freeform, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywiser135/pseuds/Pennywiser135
Summary: It's Sam's sixteenth birthday. John doesn't show up. But Dean saves the night with an awesome b-day present. (blowjob in the back seat) They have a great time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Wishes

_Unbelievable._ Dean knew his dad wasn’t winning father of the year, but the bastard couldn’t even show up for this? It was a dark night, rain pattered lightly on the windows of the Impala. Dean was driving nowhere in particular. His eyes flashed to the rear-view mirror every few seconds, to examine Sam curled up in the back seat, trying (and failing) to hide his tears.

They’d just finished dinner at the cheapest restaurant they could find, and should be heading back to the motel. But Dean just couldn’t subject Sam to a whole night in that drab, smelly room. Not on his sixteenth birthday. 

Aforementioned dinner being the one they were supposed to have had with their dad. John had promised to bring a cake and present for Sam. So they waited patiently, and then less patiently. After waiting an hour and a half, Dean got a call. He grumbled as he got up from the table, walked a few paces, then answered.  
_“Hey, Dean. The hunt’s goin’ fine, but, uh, something’s come up. I got a new lead, and I gotta finish this. So I’ll be a little longer. Might see you tomorrow, uhm, maybe the day after that. ‘Till then.”_ He hung up. Not so much as a mention of Sam. Dean felt his head get hot, his blood boiling. Was some ghoul really more important than his own son? And that left Dean to bring the news that their dad wouldn’t make it.

As the silver moon shone a little too brightly, right in Dean’s eyes, he gave up the act and found a stretch next to the road to pull over. He turned in his seat, slinging one arm over the back of it. Sam looked warily up at him. “Why’ve we stopped?” Dean sighed, pity in his eyes. “Look, is there anything you wanna do? The night is young. I mean, we don’t have too much money, but we can go anywhere you want.” 

Sam frowned. He crossed his arms, looking like the moodiest of moody teenagers. “I’m fine, Dean. It’s not like our birthdays are usually a big deal, anyways. I wasn’t expecting anything. You don’t need to coddle me.” Dean didn’t believe it for a second. “Oh, c’mon, Sammy.” He said, somewhat exasperated. Sam huffed and looked out of the window, turning his head pointedly. Dean let out a tortured groan as he opened his door and stepped out into the rain. Not wanting to get too wet, he quickly yanked Sam’s door open and gestured for him to scoot over, flapping his hands wildly. 

Sam’s pouty façade was broken by a puzzled look. Dean sat cross-legged facing his little brother. Looking over the smooth plains of his young face, then into his hazel eyes, their whites looking rather red. “Sam, this sucks. You don’t have to pretend it doesn’t. It’s not childish to want your dad to come to your birthday.” Sam rolled his eyes, but his expression was softer now. “But,” Dean continued, placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder “if you don’t wanna talk about it, we don’t have to. And we don’t have to go anywhere. If you’re sure you don’t want to.” 

He’d only realized Sam’s body had been tensed when he saw it relax at his words. Dean used his stretched out arm to pull him into a hug, feeling Sam’s shaggy brown hair prickling his ear. “I’m sure.” He heard Sam mumble into his neck. “I just wanna stay here with you.” A shaky grin flashed over Dean’s face as he held Sam tighter. It still confused Dean that his little brother seemed to want to spend every second of every day with him. But Sam was pretty much the only light in his life, so he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sam pulled back, but moved to sit closer to Dean, their knees touched. He seemed hesitant to speak, biting his lip. “There is something I want, actually.” Sam looked at him, desperately trying to convey his thoughts. Clearly, he didn’t want to say it out loud. Dean was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but he figured he’d play along. 

“You gonna tell me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Now Sam looked awkward. A blush crept across his cheeks. He looked down at their legs, fiddling with Dean’s jeans and looping his fingers through the holes in the fabric. Dean was half amused, half annoyed. There was really no need for Sam to act so prudish. He knew Dean would gladly fuck him at any given time, they had been doing so for almost two years. 

Sam looked back up at Dean, his blush now a furious red. “Would you blow me?” He grinned widely at his little brother, who smiled sheepishly back at him. “Well, if that’s what you want, birthday boy.” Dean reached his arm out again and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, tugging slightly as he planted his lips on Sam’s, who sighed into the kiss. 

Quiet music wafted towards them from the stereo as they kissed softly, their lips a perfect fit. Dean marveled at the feeling. After all those times, kissing Sam still felt like the first. And he treasured every single one of those hidden kisses, more than anything. His arms slid around Sam’s waist comfortably, and Sam flung his around Dean’s neck. It felt like forever. It was everything.

The awkwardness was slowly being washed away, making room for confidence as Sam grew more assertive. He was a good kisser, as Dean had been pleased (yet surprised) to find out. But he was nowhere near as good as his big brother. Dean had much more experience, after all. He hooked his tongue behind Sam’s upper lip, then bit slightly. Sam shuddered. 

Dean pulled him closer by the waist, making him arch his back, taking back control of the kiss. Sam loved being controlled. His shaky breaths turned to moans. He knew Sam could get loud, when he stopped trying to keep it in, when he let go. This was a start, but Dean wanted to see _exactly_ how loud he could get his little brother to be.

“Okay, you ready, baby boy?” Dean asked. “Lay back.” He pushed Sam down onto the leather seat, and yanked his t-shirt over his head simultaneously. Looming over Sam, a hand either side of his head, he placed one more tantalizing kiss on Sam’s lips, before heading south. His hot breath ghosted over Sam’s bared neck, on which he left sporadic open-mouthed kisses.

Then his lips were met with the irksome cotton of Sam’s shirt. “Off.” He growled, to which Sam whimpered and hurriedly pulled off his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Satisfied, Dean picked up where he left off, kissing and sucking a trail down Sam’s chest and belly.

When he reached Sam’s crotch, he paused, looking up. This was his favourite part. Watching Sam unravel. He was already sweating, pupils dilated and fixed on Dean. Smirking, he slowly pulled down Sam’s underwear, who gasped as his dick jumped out at Dean’s face. Sam looked embarrassed, but Dean chuckled, loving how quickly he could get his brother hard. 

He spit on his palm, and grasped Sam at the base. He got a beautiful groan in return. As he started moving his fist up at an almost glacial speed, Sam threw his head back and grunted in a frustrated kind of pleasure. Dean ran his thumb over the head before moving back down. After that, he picked up the pace, taking pity on Sam. When he was fully hard, Dean brought his mouth to the tip. “Happy birthday, Sammy.” 

Licking a slow circle around the head, he tasted the pre-cum salty on his tongue. He sucked it down, lips closed around and cheeks hollowed. Sam was still trying to hold it together, but he couldn’t stop the desperate mewling escaping his mouth, craving more. Dean gave a few more long, languid strokes of his tongue.

Then, he took Sam as far as he could down his throat, and as he went down, Sam let out a loud yelp, his voice cracking. It was silent for a split-second, then Dean snorted with laughter, and quickly pulled Sam’s dick out of his mouth to come up for air. Sam burst out laughing himself, face beet-red. “What the fuck was that?” Dean choked out amidst gales of laughter. He saw Sam cover his face in his hands, and shake his head. A muffled “I don’t, uh, I don’t know.” Came from behind his long fingers. 

It took a moment for them to calm down. Sam, wiping a tear from his eye, said “Okay, could you actually suck me off, now? ‘Cause this shit hurts.” He gestured towards his painfully red erection. Dean thought he might even be able to hear it throbbing, if he tried. “Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” Sam rolled his eyes at his annoying brother, who smirked as he took his dick back into his hot mouth. 

“Ooh, yeah. Shit.” Sam sighed, relief written all over his face. As Dean bobbed his head, he massaged the underside of Sam’s cock with his tongue, loving the reactions he got. Their bout of laughter seemed to have relaxed Sam, he was no longer holding back, keening and moaning, a slight smile still on his lips. His limbs were sprawled over the back-seat in a ragdoll-like fashion, save his hand on the back of Dean’s head. He loved it when his little brother got that way. It didn’t happen often. No stressed eyes, furrowed brows or tensed muscles. Sam was all pleasure, pure bliss, and Dean felt himself getting hot, realizing it was only him who got to see Sam like that. 

Dean started moving faster, pumping his wet fist alongside his mouth. The sounds now filling the Impala were obscene, as he sucked Sam in the way he knew he liked it. Condensation dripped from the windows like the sweat on their necks. There was nothing prudish about Sam now. He whined loudly amidst a sweet mantra of Dean’s name. The erection pressing on his jeans grew more painful and difficult to ignore the louder Sam moaned. Dean palmed it through the fabric as he continued working on his brother’s cock. 

Then, with a sharp intake of breath, both Sam’s hands gripped Dean’s hair tightly, nails digging into his scalp. Dean figured he knew what this meant, and, sure enough “Oh, God. Oh, De, I’m so close.” Which sent impossibly more blood straight to Dean’s dick, and he hummed in approval as he brought up his hand to toy with Sam’s balls. 

_“Fuck!”_ There it was. Sam arched up his back from the sweaty leather, fists clenched and chest heaving. Dean worked his tongue madly, circling and licking. His throat felt sore, but he didn’t care, he reveled in every second of it. And with a particularly deep bob of Dean’s head, and an unreasonably erotic and loud scream, Sam came, shooting his load right down his brother’s throat. Dean lifted his head up off of Sam’s dick, which, now empty, flopped onto his stomach. He swallowed Sam down, then gulped for air.

Looking down at Sam might have been a mistake. He looked utterly spent. His hair was a disheveled mess, sticking to his sweaty forehead. His face was flushed, his pupils blown and his lips looked bitten. His adolescent body glistened with sweat, his skin looking gold under the light of a nearby street-light. Dean grunted, his face twisted in discomfort. Sam’s eyes flashed up at him. “Oh, Jesus, you want me to help you with that?”

“Do I want you to- Yes! Yes, I want you to help!” He looked grumpily at Sam, who giggled as he went to work on Dean’s belt. “Sorry!” Pulling his jeans down, Dean leaned back, sitting against the door. The window felt freezing on the back of his hot head. Sam’s face turned sympathetic as he unveiled Dean’s erection, a painful purple with arousal, pre-cum bleeding from the tip like a waterfall. “Shit.”

“Yeah, shit’s right. That’s your fault.” A flash of pride was visible on Sam’s face, as he leaned in to kiss Dean’s neck. He moved back to look into Dean’s eyes as he licked his palm, and reached down, gripping his dick firmly. “Ah! Fuck.” He grunted in long awaited relief. Sam kissed him again, this time one the lips, their hot mouths sliding together in a perfect exchange. He pumped his fist up and down, twisting and squeezing, his hand slick with pre-cum. Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth, “Is it good like this?” he whispered seductively. Despite the immense pleasure Dean was in, he managed to roll his eyes at that. “You know it is, you dipshit.” 

With a rather clever maneuver of his hand, Sam had Dean grunting into his shoulder, teetering on the edge. Sam used this new positioning to breath filth into his ear, telling Dean how much he loved his _“big cock”_. That had Dean biting into Sam’s skin, as he came with a guttural groan, spurting white seed all over Sam’s fist and onto his stomach. Both of them slumped down onto the seat, catching their breath, feeling blissful relaxation. “Thanks, Dean. That was great.”

“Yeah? Had a good birthday?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at Sam, now mere inches away from his nose, due to the Impala’s tight seating arrangements. “The best.” Sam replied, with a fond smile on his face. He gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, one that lingered just too long to be chaste. Then he sat up, and Dean followed, grabbing one of their t-shirts from the floor to wipe up the cum splattered on their skin. “Ugh.” He wrinkled his nose. “See, this is why good girls swallow, Sammy.” That comment earned him a cold glare. “Shut up.”

They got dressed, having cleaned themselves up best they could. By now, the rain had cleared, and some of the clouds had rolled away to reveal the stars. So they decided to have one of their classic _‘sit on baby’s hood and watch the night sky’_ moments. As Dean went to get some refreshments, Sam called after him “Throw me a beer, would you?”.

Dean smirked to himself. “Oh, I don’t know, Samuel.” He said in a mock-serious voice. “I mean, you’re only sixteen.” He was glad to be turned away from Sam, as his face flushed, thinking of the things he’d just done to that _‘only sixteen year-old’_. “Oh, dude, don’t be an asshole. I’m dying for a beer right now. So, pass one along, will you?” Dean chuckled at how immediately pissed of his little brother got. “Nah. Don’t think I will. Gotta preserve those brain cells, Sammy.” He heard Sam sigh in defeat while he opened the icebox. “Yeah, I think it might be too late for that.” 

Dean shook his head as he walked back to Sam. He was no fun, really. “Think fast!” he threw a bottle Sam, who turned around with incredible speed, his eyes wild. He caught it right before it hit him in the face, only barely, though. Perhaps he was still dazed from their epic love-making, Dean thought. He joined Sam on the hood, popped the cap off his beer and took a deep swig. “Definitely too late for you” Sam added under his breath. Dean turned dramatically to look at him, his eyebrows raised. “What’d you say?” 

Sam snorted. “Nothing!” A shit-eating grin was spread over his face. Dean gave him a well-deserved whack. The idiot. “Oww!” Sam whined, rubbing his arm at the point of impact. But his pitiful charade was ruined by a bout of giggles. He sounded like some dumb little kid, proud that he just sassed the teacher. But it was joyful and pure and so, so warm. Dean chuckled in spite of himself. That was his _favourite_ sound. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
